Historia de una cotilla Romántica
by LoKa-MaLFoY
Summary: Capítulo 3! Aquí lo tienes skgirlfan! Para tí vá! Lo de Pansy no es el amor... los cotilleos es lo primordial
1. El principio

Antes de nada decir que esta historia la escribí a partir del título, no como lo suelo hacer, primero la historia y después el título,pues se me ocurrió el título y a raíz de él escribí esta historia, aun sin terminar...  
  
Capítulo 1 "Vale, bien, se me acabaron los cotilleos... ahora de que viviré yo?.." Pansy Parkinson estaba sentada en su habitación, pensando.. Quedaba una semana para volver a Hogwarts y ya se le habían acabado todos los cotilleos de este verano...! Todo el verano había estado llamando a sus amigas de Slytherin para que me contaran cosas... y ellas llamaban a los chicos... Aunque los chicos nunca soltaban prenda... Como todo el mundo sabe, a Pansy le volvía loca un chico... un chico rubio... con una rubia melena... unos ojos negro azabache... Aquel chico la tenía profundamente hechizada. Y por fin llegó el esperado día en que se reuniria con sus otrsa amigas cotillas de Slytherin en el anden 9 3/4. En cuanto se vieron hicieron lo que todas las amigas del mundo harían, dos besos... "Aiss que me ha pasado esto.." "Que me ha pasado lo de más hallá..." Pero en esos momentos Pansy no escuchaba sus comentarios idiotas... tenía la mirada fija en un chico... aquel chico de melena rubia y ojos azabache. Llevaba un baúl nuevo, pues el otro quedó destrozado despues de bajar calle abajo de Hogsmeade encima de él.. En el baúl estaban bordadas las inciales: D.M. -Pansy?, Pansy!! que se te va la olla!!, escucha sabías lo de Millicent y Goyle?..- Pansy despertó de su trance -Que? que decías? Millicent y Goyle? si? en serio? no me digas?-aunque parecía que lo decía con entusiasmo se moría de envidia al ver a Millicent de la mano con Goyle y ella no tener nada que ver con Draco, excepto la casa, claro. Se quedó otra vez embobada mirandole y empezó a soñar despierta... "Soñaba con una padera verde, y ella saltaba descalza por ella..(tipo Heidi). Entonces veía una figura allá a lo lejos.." Un hombre con capa se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba... ella se moría de miedo. La figura encapuchada llegó hasta ella. Estaba a punto de quitarse la capucha, y Pansy sudaba de miedo... Por fin se desemcapuchó y apareció de debajo de la capucha la figura más bella que hubiera visto nunca, y,claro, lo reconoció a la primera.. Le dió un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones a lo que Pansy respondió "Para mí?" Draco asintió y sintió como se alejaba de el... -Pansy! Pansy! Pansyyyyyyyy! perderemos el tren como no dejes de soñar despierta... Subieron a un compartimento del tren.. Pero Pansy decidió que no quería estar allí, así que, una vez comenzado el viaje se paseó por el tren hasta encontrar el compartimento de Draco. -Esto...Hola Draco! Como te ha ido este verano? -Ehmm....Hola Pansy, este verano, genial! ya te contaré, y a ti? -A mí?Bueno pues muy bien, me encanto esa conversación que tuvimos por telefono...Te sigue gustando esa Hufflepuff?- Pregunto Pansy con inquietud -Susan? oh no! ahora me gusta una Slytherin...de nuestra casa... El rostro de Pansy se llenó de luz...quiza podría ser ella! sería la envidia de toda la casa Slytherin, pero antes de hacer nada debía asegurarse de quien era esa chica. -Y a ti? Quien te gusta Pansy?- preguntó Goyle seguidamente guiñandole un ojo. -A mí me gustas tu Goyle, que pena que estés con Millicent- respondió Pansy antes de irse con cierto tono de desprecio -Ya, ya... lo cierto es que quien te gusta está en este compartimento... Crabbe y Goyle echaron a reir, y Draco la miró con cara de confusión, ella se encogió de hombros y se fue. -¿Donde has estado Pansy? Millicent nos va a contar ahora mismo quien es la que le gusta a Draco Bien! Por fin iba a saber si era ella o era todo una ruin mentira... -Es...Hermione Granger..ella -NO! IMPOSIBLE-saltó Pansy- AMI DRACO ME DIJO QUE LE GUSTABA UNA SLYTHERIN!! Y ella no es precisamente de Slytherin-Pansy se iba tranquilizando -Oh!-dijeron las demás a coro Y se montó un murmullo, lo que más se oía era eso de "Puedo ser yo, puedo ser yo" Pero Pansy sabía más cosas de las que decía.... Proximamente el 2ª Capitulo 


	2. Nada es imposible

Capítulo 2 NADA ES IMPOSIBLE El tren llegó a Hogwarts por fin. A Pansy le hubiera encantado volver a subir en aquellos botes donde le había dado un beso en la mejilla a Draco por primera vez... Claramente, eso era un beso de amigos... Lástima que no hubiera sido de más.  
  
Pansy y las demás corrienron a coger sitio al gran comedor a la mesa de Slytherin al lado de los chicos, pero ellos aun no se habían sentado, lo que era raro..Porque ellos siempre se sentaban los primeros porque apartaban a los enanos de su camino.  
  
Para su sorpresa Draco llegó solo y se sentó a su lado. A Pansy le latía con fuerza el corazon.  
  
-umm... esto.. Pansy.. te espero en la sala común a las 3, esta noche, no te olvides es importante...  
  
"Pues no le pienso ayudar con los deberes- pensó- tan solo me quiere para eso...¡pero si aun no han mandado deberes! ohh! se dejó los del verano sin hacer... será... aiss..pero es tan guapo, tan simpatico..tiene ese culo tan redondo..."  
  
-Bueno alumnos- dijo Dumbledore- el gran banquete del primer día de curso ha terminado, buscad al prefecto de vuestra casa para que os diga la contraseña  
  
-Ya terminó? Con que rapidez pasa el tiempo verdad? -Pansy, te has pasado dos horas mirando al techo encantado, no te dijimos nada porque pensabamos que no tenías hambre, pues con todo lo que comiste en el tren..es comprensible- Le contestó Sally, una nueva alumna de 1º que le habían presentado hace poco. -Si? en serio? no me digas? IMPOSIBLE! -Claro que es posible, tu lo has echo... nada es imposible. "Si -penso Pansy- que yo salga con Draco es imposible..."  
  
Pansy esperaba en su cama a que llegaran las tres, estaba leyendo la revista "Que me dices, Bruja?" y le sonó la alarma de su reloj digital que su tío muggle le había comprado ese mismo verano.  
  
"Bueno Pansy, es hora de bajar- se decía a si misma- ala, valor y al toro guapa!" Se había puesto guapísima. Se había maquillado genial, y se había puesto esa minifalda sexy que solo guardaba para ocasiones especiales, y desde luego, esta lo era, y mucho.  
  
Allí estaba Draco esperandola, bajose la mochila por si se daba el caso de que le pidiera que lo ayudara con los deberes, pero Draco no llevaba nada, solo una pequeña cajita, así que dejó la mochila en la escalera. o:p /o:p -Mmmm... Hola Pansy...! -Hola Draco, para que me querías? -Pues... yo te quería pedir una cosa. -Si es los deberes, tranquilo, pero bajate la mochila, si no donde los...- draco la cortó -No, otro tipo de petición... -Pansy en esos momentos estaba como un flan.. -Estás muy guapa... -Muchas Gracias, tu tambien -Draco estaba en pijama, pero a Pansy le parecía siempre igual de guapo. -Te gustaría... -Si? -Te gustaría...entregarle este anillo a Hermione Granger de mi parte?  
  
Pansy salió de la sala y subió escaleras arriba casi llorando... se tumbó en la cama y empezó a llorar, pero a llorar de verdad, como había podido ser tan tonta?, pero Draco...Draco la mintió! y ella nunca perdonaba una mentira... Alguien entró en la habitación y reconoció la sombra de Draco. -Te dejaste esto antes -Dijo mostrandole la mochila. -Vete! Me mentiste!! Y deja ahí la mochila!! - Draco obedeció -Pansy! -Vete! -Pansy, escuchame! -Vete no quiero hablar contigo -Vamos Pansy dejame que te cuente!! -Pansy se levantó y se sentó en la cama -Se breve. -Pansy! era un broma lo de Hermione! La verdadera pregunta es...-Pansy aun seguía con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Te gustaría ser mi chica? Pansy se lanzó hacía él, y chillando ¡¡¡¡SIIIII!!!!! tanto chilló que despertó a toda la casa, todos se dirigieron a la habitación de las chicas. Pero eso ya daba igual, ella estaba haciendo lo que quería (besandose) con quien quería (con Draco) o:p /o:p A la mañana siguiente vió a la pequeña Sally -Que tal Pansy? -Muy bien,tienes razon. -En que? -Sally estaba confusa -Nada es imposible - Y las dos se abrazaron con fuerza la una a la otra, sin duda, este es el principio de una hermosa amistad. Proximamente el capítulo 3... 


	3. Los celos

Hola a todos!! Bueno, akí teneis un nuevo y expectante capitulo de mi singular historia sobre Pansy&Draco. Antes de nada quería dar las gracias x el review a skgirlfan, a quien le gustan mis historias y q espero q esta le guste muxo tb!!! Bueno os dejo con ella!! (con la historia...)  
  
Pansy aún no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, estaba tirada en su cama, observando como el sol asomaba por detrás de las montañas.  
  
El alba llegaría a su ventana en pocos minutos así que decidió aprovecharlos para pensar en los sucesos que había pasado la noche anterior.  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera sumergirse en su mar de pensamientos alguien llamó a la puerta.  
  
-Quién es? –dijo Pansy, con voz suave  
  
-Millicent. Pansy me dejé la chapa –contestó una voz desde la puerta  
  
-Chapa? Que chapa? No sabía que tu tuvieras una chapa  
  
-Soy Pues la tengo.  
  
-Sí? Y que representa esa chapa?  
  
-Es una prueba de amor-Pansy soltó una fuerte carcajada  
  
-Oh,pues me alegro por ti –Pansy estuvo a punto de decirle algo ofensivo a su compañera,pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en la misma situación de enamoramiento y que no tendría sentido.  
  
Después de aquel encuentro con Millicent, Pansy decidió que ya era hora de vestirse. Se puso su túnica nueva (que le regalaron sus padres por que la había nombrado prefecta) y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Pansy....-susurró una voz detrás de ella. Enseguida la reconoció, casi se dio la vuelta,pero lo pensó mejor e hizo como si no la hubiera oido –Pansy...amor...  
  
-Si? Quién me llamaba? –la muchacha dirigió una sonrisa de afecto a Draco- Oh!! Pero si es el chico más guapo del mundo!! –se abalanzó sobre el y le dio un beso al que ella bautizó de "buenos días" mientras él la agarraba de la cintura para bajar juntos.  
  
Al bajar Pansy se cruzó con Hermione Granger, eterna enemiga suya desde primero, a la que Draco se quedó mirando embobado. Hermione llevaba puesta su falda gris del colegio (horrorosa en opinión de Pansy) una camisa blanca que le sentaba muy bien y la corbata de Gryffindor, que en opinión de Draco echaba a perder todo lo demás de la vestimenta.  
  
Cuando Draco dijo esto, Pansy le quitó la mano de su cintura y corrió hacia la mesa de Slytherin a sentarse con Millicent.  
  
-Millicent, adivina lo que me acaba de pasar.  
  
-Hermione Granger iba muy guapa vestida y Draco se fijó en ella, entonces tú te enfadaste con el y acabas de venir aquí corriento. Cierto?  
  
-Y como sabes eso??- gritó Pansy eufórica  
  
-Me dedico a observar –respondió Millicent con tranquilidad  
  
-Por eso te odio tanto –dijo Pansy en un tono despectivo. Notó que alguien le tocaba ligeramente el hombro.  
  
-Hola amor –oyó la voz de Draco detrás suya.  
  
-Amor? Me confundiste con Hermione... Ella...está...-Pansy se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa e histerica- en.....GRYFFINDOR!!! –chilló con tal fuerza que todo el colegio lo oyo.  
  
Draco se sentó rápidamente al ver como todos le miraban.  
  
Pansy sentía rabia, no podía oprimirla dentro de sí, de modo que se subió a la mesa de Slytherin y se quitó la túnica, después la camiseta y después la falda. Al darse cuenta de lo que había echo salió del Gran Comedor a toda prisa llevando sus ropas en la mano. Draco corrió detrás de ella vio que se dirgía a la Torre de Slytherin. Corrió tras ella cuanto pudo. Una vez que llegó a la sala común, descubrió que ella ya había subido a los dormitorios de las chicas.  
  
Intentó abrir la puerta del dormitorio. Estaba cerrada.  
  
-Pansy...-llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.-Pansy...-repitió  
  
Momentáneamente algo surgió en Draco. Ya no sentía cariño hacia Pansy, su panciencia se había acabado, hablaria con Pansy, fuera como fuera!  
  
-Pansy, abre la puerta ¡¡YA!!-la puerta se abrió,pero no era Pansy quien estaba tras ella. Una chica castaña de aspecto bonachón a la que Draco no había visto en su vida le sonreia con tranquilidad – mmmm...esto....perdona, donde puedo encontrar a Pansy?-la niña rió, Draco dedujo que no tendría más de 12 años de edad.  
  
-Pansy no quiere verte. Vete.  
  
-No me iré de aquí sin hablar con ella.  
  
-De acuerdo, pasa,pero cuando salas de aquí con un ojo morado no me vengas con quejas, recuerda que yo te advertí-Draco asintió, cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Pansy.  
  
-Pansy,porfavor, quiero hablar contigo.  
  
-Es tarde Draco, vete.  
  
-Pansy,son las dos de la tarde, no me vengas con esas.  
  
-Vete, no quiero hablar contigo.  
  
-Pansy, me vas a escuchar, y me vas a escuchar con atención.-Pansy se dio la vuelta, estaba tumbada boca abajo, ahora estaba sentada en la mullida cama- Mira, yo te quiero, te quiero de verdad, pero debes reconocer que eres una niñita mimada y una celosa, solo dije que la falda y la camisa de esa sangre sucia eran bonitas, no que le quedaran bien ni nada por el estilo. Además y que si le quedan bien? Que Culpa tengo yo? OHH Pansy, me enamoré de ti porque te creí diferente a las demás Slytherin. Pero ya veo que no... Bueno, era solo eso. –Draco iba a abrir la puerta para volver al Gran comedor.  
  
-No, Draco,espera.  
  
-Para que Pansy? Para que te vuelvas loca con otro de tus ataques de celos? No, gracias, dejame tranquilo.  
  
-Para que? Draco, llevo cuatro años inmersa en tu vida, enamorada de ti completamente, y ahora que te he conseguido... te pierdo por segundos... Sé que soy una celosa, y una niñita mimada, llamalo como quieras, pero todo lo hago por que te quiero, porque daría mi vida por ti. No somos la pareja perfecta! Algun inconveniente tenía que haber!! Pues si lo buscabas... mis ataques de celos, por ejemplo. Lo siento,pero no puedo soportar que piropees a otra chica o que trates con otras chicas delante de mí. Si eres mi novio eres solo mío.  
  
-JA!! Sois los dos unos incompetentes y unos celosos, no sabeis lo que es esto del amor, no teneis ni idea!! – nadie se había fijado en que la chica castaña de aspecto bonachón seguí escuchando. La chica cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazó.  
  
-De verdad...no la entiendo... se lo expliqué...-murmuró Pansy  
  
-Quien es esa chica??  
  
-Te parece guapa o que Draco?  
  
-Solo he preguntado por quien es.  
  
-Mi hermana Sandra  
  
-No sabía que tenías hermanas  
  
-Ah no? Pues ya lo sabes.  
  
-Me marcho. No quiero hablar contigo, cuando te calmes, buscame.  
  
-Draco, no te vayas. Estoy calmada, en serio.-Pansy suspiró, miró a Draco y le pareció que por un momento él miraba su bolsillo- Que vamos a hacer con lo nuestro? Esto no puede quedar así.-los dos se quedaron callados durante cinco largos minutos.  
  
-No,Pansy, esto no puede seguir así, tu celosa, yo sin poderme acercar a ninguna... No es plan, tu... tu me gustas mucho...pero...lo siento, ya no quiero estar contigo. Ya no siento lo mismo,pero me encantaría que pudieramos ser amigos, si,como antes. T-te...parece...bien?? –Pansy estaba roja, Draco lo notó,pero ella intentó esconder su ira y habló con suavidad.  
  
-Vale, pero jurame por lo que más quieras, que nunca dejaremos de ser amigos. Nunca.  
  
-Nunca-repitió Draco.  
  
-Fue bonito mientras duró...-murmuró Pansy mientras veía a Draco alejarse por la escalera de caracol que llevaba a la sala común.  
  
Decidió que ya era hora de vestirse y de comportarse como una chica normal, no como una paranoica compulsiva.  
  
Una vez vestida, cogió su insignia de Prefecta y la clavó en la túnica. Ya estaba lista para la siguiente clase, para desgracia suya: Historia de la mágia.  
  
Se dirigía hacia el aula de Historia de la mágia cuando oyó una voz conocida que venía del corredor de al lado del aula, llamado el corredor de los besos, llamado así por que allí siempre había parejas besandose  
  
Pansy vió lo que no quería ver. Aterrada volvió al aula y se sentó al lado de Millicent Bulstrode e intentó contenerse.  
  
Aquella imagen tardaría muchos años en borrarsele de la memoria. Ya no era cuestión de celos. Como, Draco, un respetable mago, de honrada familia podía haber ido a para con Ginny Weasley?  
  
En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta, de que lo suyo no era el amor, si no, los cotilleos.  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el final de esta historia y lo más importante!!  
  
DEJARME REVIEWS!! Q yo sin ellos no puedo vivir!! Jajajaj Bueno, se despide.  
  
LoKa-MaLFoY "Más conocida mundialmente como IRE" 


End file.
